Four New Kids
by Lady Jacqueline
Summary: There are new kids that are entering Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A new Weasley daughter, a Malfoy daughter and not to mention the Halliwell brothers from America.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Finding Things Out**

Four New Kids.

Two teenaged girls were walking along the cobblestone streets of London during the night. They were best friends who had a bit of a fetish for Hogwarts & it's inhabitant's, which one of the girls liked to call Hogwartians.

One girl had longer hair that was a light brown colour with some blonde highlights, dark brown eyes & faint pink lips. She was wearing a pair of old jeans, paired with a black Homebake t-shirt and a pair of white runners. Her friend had mid-back length hair that was a brownish-red colour, strange hazel eyes & light red lips. She wore a pair of black cargo, a grey t-shirt with a tribal design over the chest area & a pair of worn out converse that had drawing all over them.

"Oi, Tay look at this place!", one girl said to her friend.

"What?" the girl whom her friend called 'Tay'.

"This place, it's called the Leaky Cauldron, just like in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," the first girl noted. This movie it just soo happened that the two girls made quoted all the characters would only refer to was porn, especially when Professor Severus Snape is talking to Harry about the Maraudar's map when Remus Lupin finds them.

"Cool, let's go & have a look, just let me tie up my shoe lace up again," Tay said while leaning down to tie up her shoe lace "Okay, let's go,"

"I wonder what'll be there?" the girl asked asked.

"Jacqui? Who knows maybe it's like one of those fanfic stories where people who love Harry Potter books or movies ends up in Harry Potter or it's just a tourist's shop!" Tay said to her friend Jacqui, the girl that she'd was walking with.

" Well lets just see shall we…craziness before strangeness," Jacqui said while opening the door for her friend. Tay walked in. They both walked to the counter bar, where a barmaid was cleaning the bar with an old cloth.

"What'll it be? Or is it to Diagon Alley?" the barmaid asked them.

"Um…..well…..uh-" Tay couldn't find what to say.

"Out with it girl!" the barmaid said getting impatient.

"I never thought Diagon Alley was a real place! I always thought it was fictional," Tay said forcing it out of herself.

"Well this isn't good! I'll have to send a letter to Dumbledore!" the barmaid said distracted. Suddenly the two girls & the barmaid heard a noise.

**Crack!**

And out of no where appeared a very old man, ancient in appearance with a long silverish-white beard & hair with ocean green coloured robes & surprisingly a wizards hat with half-moon shaped spectacles. This had to be Albus Dumbledore.

"Ladies, this is a rather strange meeting we have here? Do you know what you've done? But my I thought u would come back one day to reunite with your families," Dumbledore said "But it would be best if we knew each others names, I am Dumbledore Headmaster-"

"Of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft & Wizarding. I am Jacqueline Malfoy" Jacqui cut of the wise & aging wizard to introduced herself. "I am well aware of you, Professor Dumbledore,"

"I'm Tayah Weasley, never knew my real parents nor did Jacqui, but I certainly know who you are as well, Professor," Tayah said with a motion to her friend as well as to change the subject.

"My such an interesting friendship, here are your permission slips & since its almost a new year for Hogwarts… might I ask your ages?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're both thirteen, Professor Dumbledore," the two girls said.

"Well then you'll both most likely be put into the third year that is if your foster parents allow it," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, okay then," Tayah said to what appeared to be her soon-to-be Headmaster.

"Well have a lovely evening then girls and I shall see you both hopefully on the first of September," Dumbledore said. He disappeared with another loud Crack.

"Dude! We are witches! Awesome! This means that Draco Malfoy would be my brother, my little brother actually. And by the end of this year I shall have some lovely couples together! But who shall they all be? Hmmmm I wonder!' Jacqui said while brushing her invisible thinking beard.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're slightly insane?" Tayah asked her friend.

"Maybe! I don't truly know my friend!" Jacqui said between laughing.

"Well we best find a room for ourselves!" Tayah said.

**A/N: Ahhh, so I've actually re-written this story. Originally it was my own idea anyways, but I felt that since no one reads it, I might fix it up and re-post it and it's next chapters, see if anyone wants to read a cliché fanfic like this. **

**P.s. ****[A/N: For those who don't know what Homebake is it's a musical festival in Australia.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the boys**

Four New Kids.

While the two girls got a room in England, two boys of different ages, were sitting on a pair of beds, across the other side of the world. They were Americans being shoved into a totally different world, well actually country that is, to what they knew. Even if they knew of magic, witches, devils & demons. It was different to them because they & their entire family were moving to England & going to a different school, which meant they'd lose contact with their friends and/or girlfriends. They were brothers of the eldest Halliwell sister, who still lived that is. The younger had brown hair with sea green eyes & was kind of skinny for his age and he was known as Christopher Peregrine Halliwell. His brother however had long dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes & unlike his brother wasn't to skinny kid but not all muscle. His name was Wyatt Mathew Halliwell.

"Wyatt! Chris! Get your teenage butts down here!" The boys heard their mother screech.

"Coming mum," they said in union. They unlike most teenage brothers were actually very close friends.

"Have you got everything for your new school?" Piper Halliwell asked her sons.

"Yep,"

"Yes,"

Came the two different replies. Their Aunt Phoebe walked down the stairs & straight to the coffee machine. It was an unwritten law in the Halliwell Manor that no one could talk to each other until each had their morning ritual coffee. The boys had already had their own cups of coffee, along with a few pancakes with maple syrup.

"Ahhh much better," Phoebe said, their Aunt Paige had already had her coffee, so she was doing last minute packing, helping out the two boys' little sister, Melinda.

"So tell us again mother why are we moving to England?" Wyatt asked his mother.

"I want a new beginning after- after…" Piper mumbled.

"After Dad died," They became deadly quiet. Leo Wyatt had been in a horrific car/ truck accident. He was in the car when a drunken truck driver had crashed into the drivers' side where Leo had been. Instant death they told the grieving family members. They held a funeral for him eight days after the accident after which had made Piper chose to move to England. She wanted to bring her sisters, they said yes even if it meant packing up everything in the house that held their long-line of witches in its history. Phoebe & Paige had been annoyed to no end when they started to pack. But she kept on telling them that they needed to change their scenery. The boys when they first heard of it were angry because they'd lose touch with their girlfriends. But they consented only because of their mother. It was the day they all would be moving to England far away from anything they knew.

**[Page Break, going back to England]**

"Tay look! We've got note's…well letters!" Jacqueline said while waving around the letter's, which were obviously from their foster parents.

"Cool," Tayah said dryly. She was reading a Harry Potter book. It was the third one, which with their current position was slightly ironic.

"Well I'm going to open them both," Jacqui said. Tayah leapt up to grab her letter off her best friend.

"Give me that!" she whined.

"By George! Did you just whine my dearest friend?" Jacqui asked Tayah.

"Maybe," she said in her most not-so-defensive type of voice accompanied by a pair of puppy eyes.

"You know puppy eyes don't work on me!" Jacqueline said to her friend. "Let's go downstairs for some food? I'm hungry,"

"You're always hungry. But yeah okay, oh I want to go to Diagon Alley too," Tayah said.

"Same as we are in need of going to Diagon Alley. We'll need wands & familiars. Ohhhh, I will so want a black cat! What would you want?" asked Jacqui with a close enough Hermione Granger matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh um… Maybe a cat I don't know," Tayah said. They walked down the stairs. Jacqueline was walking backwards when she ran into something or rather someone.

"Oh Bugga! What was that?" Jacqui said while turning around to see a surprised Harry Potter." Oh um sorry about that,"

"It's okay, I'm Harry Potter," he said with lifting his fringe up to show off his lighting bolt scar.

"Howdy mate, I'm Jacqueline Malfoy, Jacqui for short, and what's with the lifting of your fringe thing all about?" Jacqui asked Harry. " I have a fringe and well I don't go lifting it to see some lightning bolt scar,"

"M-Malfoy? Your last name's Malfoy?" stuttered Harry with some amount of shock in his question.

"Yeah what of it?" she asked him.

**Wellity, I felt like making some sort of lame cliff-hanger, in order to get onto the next chapter editing.**


End file.
